przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Starcraft/Jednostki, Zerg
Na bestiariusz Zergów przekłada się aż 15 jednostek, gracz może za pośrednictwem larw mutować jedynie 9. Jednak Hydraliski i Mutaliski są upoważnione do zamiany w silniejszą formę, co pozwoli na bezproblemowe szkolenie już 12 różnych rodzajów. Trzynasty i jeszcze dający się łatwo rekrutować jest zarażony Terran, ale potrzebne jest zarażone centrum dowodzenia. Zergowska armia jest dla gracza za sprawą jednej jednostki – larwy. Warto wiedzieć, że Zergowie mają dosyć dziwne podejście do atakowania, większość jednostek naziemnych potrafi atakować tylko cele naziemne, analogiczna sytuacja jest też w przypadku floty. Z dystansu umieją atakować wyłącznie Hydraliski, Mutaliski, Guardiany i Devourery. Larva Larva to przykład jednostki, która zapoczątkowuje byt dla każdej jednostki (ruchomej lub nie) Zerga. Automatycznie powstaje co około 20 sekund nieopodal Hatchery, Lair lub Hive. Wytrzymałość jest nikła, bo zaledwie 25 punktów, ale wynagrodzona mocnym 10-punktowym pancerzem. Za jej pomocą możemy utworzyć takie perełki jak: Drone, Zergling, Overlord, Hydralisk, Mutalisk, Scourge, Queen, Ultralisk i Defiler. Ogółem larwy są proste do zabicia pod warunkiem użycia mocniejszej broni, np. ostrza Dark Templara czy też Psionic Storm. Ale każdy gracz ma je dobijać po całkowitym zniszczeniu bazy wroga, dlatego, że przeciwnik (bez względu na tryb gry) zobaczywszy uciekającą armię po zniszczeniu struktur od razu zmutuje Drone'a i Hatchery. Drone thumb|200px|Największą wadą Drone jest przymus poświęcenia swego życia, chcąc zmutować od podstaw dowolną strukturę. Zergowskim odpowiednikiem dla robotników, jakimi są terrański SCV oraz protosski Probe, jest Drone. Wydobywa on minerały ze złóż oraz gaz wespański z gejzera, do którego dobudowano Extractor. Potrafi też mutować budowle, ale musi poświęcić swoje życie. Rekompensatą są jednak niższe koszty niektórych budowli (Extractor kosztuje 50 szt. minerałów). Jeśli toczy się pojedynek sieciowy ZvZ, robotnik może niespodziewanie zmutować na wrogiej bazie Sunken Colony. Jednak ta taktyka jest nieco bardziej czasochłonna niż rush z użyciem 6-12 Zerglingów. Warto wiedzieć również, że wiele struktur może przybrać ulepszoną formę, najczęściej gracz będzie mutował Hatchery i Creep Colony. Overlord Druga najważniejsza jednostka tej frakcji. Overlordy są strasznie wolne, dopóki nie będą poddane ulepszeniu Pneumatized Carapace (wymagany Lair), mogą co najwyżej latać nad bazą startową. Ale kiedy są po badaniu przyspieszającym te zwisy, jednostka zyskuje bardzo dużo na polu bitwy. Przede wszystkim jest to detektor i po dodatkowym badaniu może również transportować jednostki. Idealnymi stworzeniami mogącymi siedzieć w jego brzuchu są Infested Terrany i Ultraliski, one zadają najwięcej strat. Jeżeli w flocie szturmowej są nie tylko Guardiany i Devourery, lecz też Mutaliski, obowiązkowo należy posłać 2-3 sztuki OV, jest to wskazane w walce z Terranami – ta rasa posiada Wraithy. Oczywiście Overlordy są bardzo proste do pokonania, jeżeli są samotne, szybko pokonają go Vessele z Irradiate, BC z Yamato Gun, mix Queenów (mam na myśli Parasite) i Scourge (para tych małych stworzeń powali tą latającą bestię), Corsairy i HT z umiejętnością Psionic Storm. Zergling thumb|200px|Najłatwiejszą walkę z Dragoonami, ze wszystkich frakcji w grze, mają Zerglingi. Nawet nieduża ilość może poważnie zaszkodzić tym protosskim maszynkom. Podstawowa jednostka bojowa Zergów, w porównaniu z analogicznymi stworzeniami, jakimi są Marine i Zealot, niewiniątka sprawdzają się również w późniejszych stadiach. Atakuje za pomocą pazurów, obrażenia nie są duże, ale za to małe jest opóźnienie ataku. Należy odkryć oba ulepszenia dla Zerglingów w Spawning Pool, w sprzyjających warunkach one mogą zniszczyć więcej niż nawet Ultraliski. Jeżeli gracz będzie niszczył jakąś większą bazę, to priorytet powinien kierować na działka bojowe. Wtedy dalszy pojedynek staje się łatwiejszy. Bardzo ważna jest także zdolność Burrow, ta jednostka chowa się najszybciej ze wszystkich zergowskich jednostek naziemnych. Jeżeli mamy Defilery i odkryty Consume, to za pomocą wymienionej umiejętności należy połykać właśnie Zerglingi. Ta taktyka sprawdzi się szczególnie w obronie przed wrogą flotą, bowiem wystarczy dobrze ulokować chmury Dark Swarm, na nie wysłać Hydraliski i za ich pośrednictwem niszczyć wroga (szczególnie Protossa, bo on ma Carriery, a nawet Disruption Web niewiele może pomóc). Tego typu malutkie stworzenia szybko giną od Firebatów, Zealotów, Lurkerów i Archonów. Hydralisk Najczęściej spotykamy go w komplecie z Zerglingiem. Jest to najbardziej uniwersalna i najprostsza w obsłudze jednostka bojowa w grze. Hydraliski atakują na dystans i zadają 10 punktów obrażeń przy jednosekundowym opóźnieniu ataku. Ta broń słabiej się sprawdza jednak w walce z mniejszą gabarytowo armią, np. Marine. Dostęp do tych bestii zapewnia Hydralisk Den, z jego poziomu odkryć wszystkie ulepszenia, w tym zapewnić sobie dostęp do jego potężniejszej odmiany – Lurkera. Hydry sprawdzają się zarówno w ofensywie, jak i defensywie. Warto wspierać je Defilerami z energią magiczną wystarczającą do użycia Dark Swarm. Ponieważ te stworzenia zwykle występują w dużej grupie, one są wyrządzić ogromne szkody. Można temu zapobiegać, wysyłając między innymi Marine i medyków, ST, Battlecruisery, Lurkery, Guardiany, High Templary ze zdolnością Psionic Storm oraz Reavery. Lurker Jednostka-exclusive dla dodatku BroodWar. To silniejsza odmiana Hydraliska i zachowująca się zupełnie inaczej w porównaniu do pierwowzoru. Jest to szybsza, większa i niestety niezdolna do ataku celów powietrznych bestia. Powstaje dosyć długo, choć jest nawet całkiem tania jak na swoje możliwości. Ze względu na broń Lurkery są używane w defensywie, konwencjonalną bronią (działającą po zakopaniu istoty) są podziemne kolce, które ranią wszystkie wrogie jednostki w linii. To oznacza, że atak małymi i niekoniecznie szybkimi jednostkami jest z góry skazany na porażkę, a zatem Zergi niezaatakowane przez nikogo na początku gry mogą spokojnie wytrzymać nawet do średniej fazy gry włącznie. Jeżeli my jesteśmy atakowani przez Lurkery, musimy zaopatrzyć się w coś, co wykrywa zakopane istoty (detektor). Najłatwiej mają Zergowie, bo od początku mają Overlorda (przyda się ich przyspieszenie). Gdy je wykryjemy, musimy szybko działać, napór tak niebezpiecznej jednostki powstrzymują między innymi rozłożone Siege Tanki, Psionic Storm i ogółem – każda jednostka powietrzna. Mutalisk thumb|200px|Reaver to jedna z jednostek niezdolnych do ataku na cele powietrzne. Z tym sprzętem bardzo łatwo rozprawiają się właśnie między innymi Mutaliski. Mutaliski są podstawową jednostką bojową zdolną równocześnie do latania. To najsłabszy lotnik w grze, biorąc pod uwagę stosunek ceny do jakości. Niemniej jednak warto ich używać, między innymi dlatego, że Mutaliski mają broń, która odbija się i jest w stanie razić kolejne wrogie cele z coraz to mniejszymi obrażeniami. Mutaliski szybko zostaną rozniesione przez większość jednostek i budynków mogących atakować powietrzne cele – szczególnie Marine ze Stimpackiem, Valkyrie i Corsairy. Na to gracz musi uważać, ogółem Mutaliski istnieją tylko wtedy, jeżeli mają wsparcie. Przykład: do Mutalisków możemy dołączyć Devourery i Scourge – one szybko rozprawią się z Carrierami. Tak jak w przypadku Wraithów (nawet tych niezamaskowanych), dwunastką latających bestii możemy niszczyć wieżyczki, klikając w pożądany obiekt i uciekając, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Oczywiście Mutalisk, po zmutowaniu Spire w Greater Spire, może przerodzić się w Guardiana lub Devourera. Guardian Guardian to jedna z mutacji Mutaliska. Najpoważniejszym mankamentem jest niska szybkość poruszania się, co mogą łatwo wykorzystać Protossi. Psionic Storm lub/i Maelstrom, Corsairy, Stasis Field, nierzadko też Scouty – to powoduje, że strażnicy powinny naprawdę uważać, niszcząc protosskie posterunki. Cień rzuca także niemożność niszczenia celów powietrznych, ale nie przeszkadza to w atakowaniu flotą, w skład której wejdą Guardiany i Devourery. Guardiany atakują jedynie cele naziemne, a Devourery – jedynie powietrzne. Ich skuteczność jednak powala, Terranie praktycznie nie mają szans powstrzymać takiego oporu, chyba, że szybko zdejmą wszystkie Overlordy i zaczną atak zamaskowanymi Wraithami – takich rzeczy nie potrafi z niewiadomych przyczyn SI. Guardiany są bardzo skuteczne również przeciwko wszystkim rodzajom struktur defensywnych, ponieważ mają ogromny zasięg ataku, identyczny z Goliathem po odkryciu Charon Booster. Devourer thumb|200px|Terranom jest bardzo trudno powstrzymywać wrogie najazdy, udział w których biorą znaczne ilości Guardianów i Devourerów. BroodWar wprowadza po jednej jednostce dla każdej frakcji, która może atakować tylko powietrzne cele. Zergów w tej kwestii reprezentuje druga odmiana Mutaliska – Devourer. Jest on tylko niewiele wolniejszy od Mutalisków, ale ma strasznie duże opóźnienie ataku. Należy to zawdzięczać nietypowemu atakowi konwencjonalnemu, to kwas, który osłabia opancerzenie i redukuje szybkość ataku ofiary. Poszkodowany cel może mieć maksymalnie dziewięć razy poszkodowany kwasem, a zatem cel będzie atakował ponad 2 razy wolniej i dostaje karę dodatkowych 9 punktów do przyjętych na siebie obrażeń. Te właściwości powodują, że znacznie częściej w powietrznych bitwach będą pojawiały się Mutaliski, razem z Devourerami szybko rozniosą Carriery, Scouty, Wraithy (Mutaliski nie mogą atakować pierwsze, na upartego możemy posłać Overlorda do naszych latających bestii) oraz ewentualnie Battlecruisery. Jeszcze lepiej Devourery radzą sobie z Guardianami, ta kombinacja potrafi niszczyć wrogie bazy ze skutecznością mniej więcej taką, jaką dają BC lub Carriery. Scourge Niecodzienny lotnik. Scourge to jednostka jednorazowego użytku i często stosowana do walki z niewygodnymi jednostkami latającymi, bo tylko takie Scourge potrafi atakować. Jedno uderzenie uśmierca użytkownika i dodatkowo zadaje astronomiczne obrażenia, równe 110 punktom. Tych małych lotników nie będą jednak bały się Battlecruisery z choćby jednym punktem ulepszenia ataku powietrznego, one bardzo szybko i bezboleśnie rozprawią się z takimi jednostkami. Za to uważać powinny Devourery, Guardiany, Carriery i Arbitry. Warto wiedzieć, że Scourge są niezwykle winne i trudno je ubić w krótkim czasie. Terranie są skazani na piechotę i ewentualnie Missile Turret, Zergowie używają Hydralisków i Scourge (!), a Protossi obracają się wokół Photon Cannonów. Queen thumb|200px|Queen to dobry zabójca między innymi Wriathów. Ofiary zdolności Ensnare nie mogą się tymczasowo maskować, szczególnie Wraithy. Queen stanowi drugą tak uniwersalną jednostkę latającą, po Overlordzie. W przeciwieństwie do niego jest to niezwykle szybka w ruchu bestia, wzbogacona o 4 potężne umiejętności. Od początku mamy dostęp do czaru Parasite i możliwość zarażenia wrogiego centrum dowodzenia. Pasożyt jest wystrzeliwany z bardzo dużego dystansu, jeżeli zadziała, nasze pole widzenia na mapie jest zwiększone o pole widzenia wszystkich zarażonych tą drogą wrogich jednostek (na budynki to nie działa). Przeciwko Terranom raczej nie polecam tego działania (Medic ma Restoration), za to dobrym celem są np. Overlordy i High Templary. Infekcja Command Center jest możliwa, gdy ta sama struktura należąca do przeciwnika ma co najwyżej połowę punktów zdrowia. Co więcej, zarażone centrum dowodzenia umożliwi szkolenie Infested Terrana – niebywale niebezpiecznej jednostki, dobrze pokierowana wyrządza gigantyczne szkody. Queen, po odpowiednich badaniach, może używać też Spawn Broodling i Ensnare. Pierwsza zdolność uśmierca naziemną jednostkę niebędącą robotem, bardzo to przydaje się w walce z Siege Tankami, Ultraliskami czy High Templarami. Na miejscu zgonu powstają 2 Broodlingi. Ensnare zaś jest swego rodzaju bombą glutową, która spowalnia okoliczne jednostki w promieniu wybuchu. Armia potraktowana tą zdolnością ma obniżoną prędkość ataku i poruszania się. Infested Terran Ci zainfekowani Terranie znajdą byt na mapie tylko wtedy, gdy Queen zarazi dowolne wrogie centrum dowodzenia. Dołączą do naszej armii, jeżeli pogodzimy się z warunkami szkolenia, które dotyczą Terranów i Protossów – czyli tylko jedno szkolenie na jeden budynek. Mimo to, jest on niesamowicie niebezpieczny, gdy podbiegnie do wrogiej armii, wysadza się w powietrze. Obrażenia są gigantyczne, wynoszą 500 punktów! Taktyk z jego udziałem jest wiele, do nich należą: bombardowanie za pośrednictwem Overlordów wspieranych przez Mutaliski i Devourery, zakopywanie ich i atak na większą armię naziemną (bardzo skuteczna broń przeciwko Protossom), zakopywanie ich i zwabianie np. Ultralisków. Broodling Tą jednostką można kierować, gdy zadziała Spawn Broodling – umiejętność Queen. Jego statystyki są słabsze nawet od Zerglinga, ale tak jak Infested Terran jest jednostką taktyczną, tak skonstruowaną, by na jego zamiary nabrała się SI. Na Terran jest to skuteczna broń, można nimi samodzielnie wskazać, co piechota z czołgami może zaatakować. Broodlingi nie żyją wiecznie, mają 180 punktów energii, jeżeli osiągnie wartość 0 – Broodling umiera. Ultralisk Najpotężniejsza jednostka Zergów, bardzo dobra jednostka wsparcia podczas szturmu z użyciem jednostek naziemnych. Ultraliski mają 400 punktów zdrowia i nienaganny atak, co czyni je bardzo dobrymi nie tylko podczas atakowania baz. W oryginalnej odsłonie jest średnio użyteczny, a po wprowadzeniu BroodWara (a zatem wprowadzeniu również 2 nowych badań) jest wręcz doskonały. Najczęściej te wielkie bestie pojawiają się w asyście Zerglingów, Hydralisków, Defilerów i Overlordów z odkrytym badaniem umożliwiającym transport. Ultralisk w pojedynku 1vs1 wygra każdą walkę z jednostką naziemną, chyba, że Dark Archon użyje Mind Control w odpowiednim momencie albo też tą bestię zabije nieodkryty przez żaden detektor DT. Bestia ta nie atakuje celów powietrznych, co nieco obija się na jakości istoty. Szczególnie jest narażona na Irradiate, Plague, wcześnie wspomniany Mind Control, Maelstrom, a nawet na Disruption Web rzucany przez użytkownika na swoje ważne budynki. Defiler thumb|200px|Defilery posiadają Dark Swarm. Ta zdolność zawsze przechyli szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Zergów, jeżeli ma się do czynienia z walkami, w której udział biorą tylko Hydraliski i Carriery. Defiler to drugi i ostatni spellcaster w tej frakcji. Ma on bardziej zwariowane umiejętności niż Queen, ale typowy jeszcze Burrow, który odkryć powinniśmy dawno temu. Defiler bez żadnych badań może użyć Dark Swarm – to działająca na dość długi czas chmura, pod którą możemy chować własną armię. Przydaje się ona głównie w defensywie, ponieważ jednostki ukryte pod tą chmurą są niewrażliwe na zwykły atak dystansowy (czyli też taki, który nie wywołuje obrażeń na obszarze). Umiejętność ta znacznie ułatwia walki z Battlecruiserami i Carrierami, których sprzęt z ziemi może niszczyć tylko Hydralisk. Plague kosztuje aż 150 punktów energii, ale Defiler tą umiejętnością oblepia teren na niewielkim obszarze tak, by ofiary tej umiejętności przyjęły na siebie 300 punktów obrażeń. Zdolność ta nie uśmierca istot, ale budynek Missile Turret już tak. Na tą umiejętność musi szczególnie uważać Protoss, ponieważ energię życiową jednostkom biologicznym mogą regenerować tylko Medycy (do tego jest potrzebny dobry zabójca Defilerów – Dark Archon), w pozostałych przypadkach nie jest to możliwe (najgorzej mają Carriery, jedno oblepienie i czar jest w pełni wykorzystany). Najważniejszą zdolnością jest w rzeczywistości Consume – Defiler zabija dowolną naziemną jednostkę użytkownika, najlepiej jest, gdy uśmierca się tą drogą Zerglingi. Za 25 szt. minerałów można uzyskać dodatkowe 50 punktów energii, co czyni każdą zergowską bazę bazą wręcz niezniszczalną. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft